Detective Nick Burkhardt
'''Detective Nick Burkhardt '''is the protagonist of the fantasy tv show ''Grimm. ''He is a cop partnered with a close friend named Hank Griffin. He is also a special type of person known as a Grimm (a superhuman warrior/hunter, of a long bloodline, whose job it is to protect the world from the monsters that secretly live in it) which the show is named after. He is one of the last ones left of his kind, and as such he possess many great powers, he is able to see people as these types of creatures they truly are, able to see past there disguise, and see the true monster with in. He also possess enhanced Strength, Durability and Stamina, allowing him to match his superhuman foes. He is however strickened with guilt, as his ancestry is a brutal one, filled with murder, torture and destruction. He also has all the problems that being a Grimm affects his life, as he can not tell anyone one about what's really going on. And He must hunt many types of monsters such as Hexenbiests (haglike witches), Blutbads (werewolves) and many many more. In Season 2, following his girlfriend Juliette Silverton falling into a coma, due to a curse placed upon her by Adalind Schade, (a Hexenbiest) in retaliation for Nick stripping her of her powers, Nick entered problems, enhanced by the surprise of his mother Kelly Burkhardt, who had been faking her death all these years to protect Nick from her enemies. Together, the two Grimms managed to patch up their relationship just in time to defeat a dangerous monster sent to kill Nick by the Seven Royal households. Nick and his friends managed to cured Juliette, and Sean Renard work her up, however she was left without memories of him. His mother left to destroy a dangerous weapon Nick had been looking after. Over the series Hank discovered Nicks secret, Nick discovered Sean's (he's half wesen and half royal, a dangerous combination) and Juliette slowly began to regain her memories of Nick. Nick however began to get darker and more dangerous, brought on by all the grief in his life, although he never crossed the lines between good and evil, he stopped caring if he killed his enemies or not. By the end of the series, Juliette regained her memories and also discovered Nick's secret, and everything seemed to be going well. But then Baron Samedi arrived in Portland, Nick took him on, but the Baron defeated Nick and infected him. Thus trapping Nick, leading to him being captured by the Baron, who gave him to Eric Renard. However due to being a Grimm the Baron's toxin had an odd effect on Nick, turning him wild and violent, while also enhancing his strength and Grimm powers, he killed the Baron and caused the plane they were on to crash. Nick survived and went on a rampage, arriving in a bar, one man shoved him and that set him off he attacked knocked down the patrons, easily defeating them all and putting several of them in hospital. He then still wild broke into someone house. Hank and Monroe bursted in and tried to stop him, but he soon proved more than a match for them. Leading Nick out of the house, the managed to temporarily trap him. Renard, Hank and Monroe tried to stop him, however Nick proved to powerful. But Juliette and Rosalee managed to give him the antidote in time. Despite this Nick's enhanced powers remained, and lingering affects of the poison carried on. Later, after his mother Kelly returned with Adalind and her newborn daughter, whom she named Diana, Nick, Kelly, Renard and the rest of the gang decided to take Diana away from Adalind into the custody of Nick's mom and they left Portland. In retaliation, after speaking to Viktor, who she believes has her daughter, Adalind cast a spell in order to remove Nick's powers as a Grimm due to his blood in her system. Adalind disguised herself as Juliette in order to sleep with Nick and has succeeded. Later, Nick's powers returned with the help of Renard's mother Elizabeth Lascelles by having Juliette sleep with Nick as Adalind. Later, when Adalind returns after learning that Nick's mother has her daughter and she and Juliette got into a fight, in which Juliette revealed to Nick that she's now a hexenbiest due to the side effect of her becoming Adalind. Later, Nick discovers after sleeping with Adalind, she became pregnant with his son and she asked him for protection in order to make a suppression potion on Juliette. Later, Juliette ambushed Nick and Adalind at the station as they were on their way to Rosalee. After his mother returns with Diana, now a toddler, the Royals with the help of Juliette ambushed her at his home and left her head for Nick to find. After the Royals defeated, Juliette's "death" and lost Diana again, unknown to him who was saved by Martin Meisner (who saved both Adalind and Diana). Adalind went to labor and was giving birth though an emergency C-section due to the baby's arm being above his head, while Adalind was trying to give birth to him. Later, when she and Nick were holding their son, Adalind told Nick that she has named the baby Kelly after his mother, which Nick was okay with. After moving in with Nick and relocating to a loft, Adalind has expressed her gratitude to Nick for him taking care of her and their son, and she has also told him that she wishes she could take back everything she did to him when she was a Hexenbiest. They have even started developing romantic feelings for one another, although both admitted that it would be better to wait until they are certain that they both want to pursue that any further. When Nick decided to leave for Germany to look for the treasure that the map of the keys led to, Adalind was worried that there was a chance he might not return, so she told him she loved him, and, for the first time, the two knowingly and intentionally slept with one another. Adalind feared for their relationship after her powers returned, and she has lamented numerous times over the obstacles that seemingly keep cropping up that endanger their relationship. She had a difficult time telling Nick that her powers had returned and acknowledged that they had a "communication problem," but she eventually managed to work up the courage to tell him. She still cares for Nick since she became a Hexenbiest, after Adalind was reunited with her daughter Diana (now a young child), she was forced to leave him and the loft with Kelly when she was given a dangerous ultimatum by Black Claw. She left a note for Nick and expressed that she left the loft in order to protect him. Nick became so enraged that he and Renard had a big fight, in which Renard had him arrested, so that Black Claw can get to him, Adalind had used her daughter Diana to contact Nick and warn him that Black Claw members were coming to kill him. Nick nearly died when a Zauberbiest Conrad Bonaparte used his telekinetic powers to choked him to death, while Renard was standing there, unaware that he was saved by the powers of Diana, who used her voodoo doll of her father as a puppet to kill him by stabbing him in the back after learning that Bonaparte used his powers to hurt her mother Adalind by nearly choking her to death. After the death of Bonaparte, Nick along with Adalind and their friends devised a plan to corner and then strip Sean Renard of his position as mayor of Portland enabling Adalind to return to him and gain custody over Diana. During the series finale, Zerstörer killed Adalind and everyone he cares about save for Trubel and his children where he offers to bring them all back if he will willingly hand over the last piece of the Zerstörer Staff. For the first time, Nick forsake his duty as a Grimm and nearly heed if not for the arrival of the spirits of his mother, Kelly, and his Aunt Marie, persuading him to never give it up and then assisting him and Trubel in defeating Zerstörer. With their victory, the staff was completed with it recognizing Nick as its rightful wielder. The power of staff then resets time, returning Nick back to the moment when Zerstörer entered the world but with his existencee erased this time, hence, the events of losing of his loved ones being nulled. It is unknown if he and Adalind eventually got married, but it is noteworthy that in the epilogue of the series finalle, Diana referred to him and Adalind as "Mom and Dad," from which the inference can be made that their relationship continued 20 years later (making it hightly likely that they're married) after Zerstörer was defeated. Category:Officials Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Villain's Lover Category:Spouses